Peaches
by Jesse.Zombie
Summary: Fanfiction's guilty (dirty) pleasure. Rated M for graphic sexual content and language. Peaches: The Exploits of Princess Peach. Chapter Eleven: Peach discovers Bowser is leaving the park. Daisy rebounds with Waluigi. Mario tries to forget about Peach by focusing on Rosalina.
1. Chapter 1

I really hope everyone enjoys this story, my first M-rated work.

The story will mainly follow (Princess) Peach and her explosive relationship with Mario and her subsequent romance with other Super Mario characters.

Feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading!

Chapter One:

"Get me a beer" Mario ordered the blue-eyed beauty. Peach stood and walked over to the fridge. She bent over as she scavenged through the cluttered icebox. Mario turned and stared at her ass. She was wearing her tightest pair of short shorts. He grinned as she shuffled back and fourth, the bottom of her ass peeking out from the ripped threads.

"Here" she seethed, handing him the beer. "I'm going out for a smoke" she told the out-of-work plumber. She opened the trailer door and stepped down the few steps to the… lawn. It was more of a dirt road with a few weeds here and there.

She opened the pack of cigarettes and lit up. Her eyes shifted through the park as she watched the other residents. No one of great importance. No one she believed was worthy of her time. The cigarette burned out. She threw the butt on the floor. She patted the top of her hair making sure it didn't deflate before she returned to her stain ridden boyfriend.

"This place is a mess" she complained. She bent over picking up the magazines and empty food cartons. "You're such a pig" she continued as she through the items in the trash.

"Come here" he said watching her hips.

"What?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

He got up and walked over to her. "I can't resist you in those jeans" he said pushing up against her, squeezing her ass.

She giggled putting her hands up against his chest. "Not now" she replied.

"Playing hard to get, are we?" he asked as he pushed her against the wall. She looked down at the bulge she felt pushing against her leg. "You want it?" he grinned. She smiled as she ran her hands against the front of his overalls. He backed up as she got down to her knees. She looked up at the man as she slowly undid the overalls and pulled down his pants. She felt his stiff cock against her hands.

"What now?" she asked with a smile.

"Open your mouth" he demanded as he pulled his cock out from his boxers. He slowly slid his manhood through her pink lips. She pushed his hands away as she grasped his cock. Her red fingernails gripped on as she started to jerk him. His hands eventually traveled to the back of her head where he gripped onto her hair and pushed his cock deeper into her mouth. He moaned slightly as heard her gag. He held her head before he pushed back, letting her catch her breath.

Peach continued to work her magic. She twirled her tongue around the head, tasting his pre-cum. He moaned as he gripped her hair harder. She felt his body shake as she bobbed her head back and fourth. "Oh fuck" he moaned as he laid his head back.

Suddenly a knock on the door. "Shit" he said, eyeballing the door. "Don't stop" he mumbled pushing his cock deeper into her mouth. They knocked again. "Just a minute" he shouted angrily. "Keep going. Keep going" he continued. She felt the pre-cum drip down her throat. She bobbed her head faster as he guided her with his hands. "Fuck" he moaned just as he released into her mouth. "Swallow it" he ordered the blonde. He held her head down until he felt her swallow.

He then slowly pulled out noticing the mixture of semen and saliva dripping from her lips. "Fuck baby" he said pulling his boxers back up. The mystery visitor then knocked again. "Give me a god damn minute" he shouted before he finally answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy the new chapter featuring Daisy and Luigi!

Chapter Two:

"Who is it?" Mario shouted angrily, hooking his overalls closed. He flung the door opened. Daisy stood in her orange booty shorts to match with her orange converse.

"I'm here to see Peach" she said bursting through Mario and plopping herself on the checkered patterned couch. She sighed before shifting her eyes through the room, waiting for someone to pay attention to her. Peach spit into the sink as she rinsed out her mouth. Daisy sighed heavily.

"What is it?" an obviously irritated Mario asked.

"I don't want you. I want Peach" she said pouting.

"Deal with this, will ya?" Mario told Peach as he left the trailer.

"What's wrong honey?" Peach asked sitting down next to her. Peach stared and nodded at Daisy without really paying attention. She smiled as she raised her hands up to re-pouf her hair. She got up and went over to the cabinet, pulling out some hairspray. "Keep going. I'm listening" she assured Daisy before she sprayed half the can through her strawberry blonde hair.

Daisy stopped talking alerting Peach it was her turn. She heard Luigi's name thrown around a lot so she started. "Just do what I always tell you. Kick that deadbeat out. You can do much better…" Peach told the brunette beauty.

She shot up. "You're right. I'm going to tell him right now" Daisy said hurrying out the door.

"Thank god that's over with" Peach said leaning back on the couch, pulling out her carton of cigarettes.

* * *

"Luigi, where are you? We need to talk" Daisy shouted as she walked into the apartment. Luigi appeared to be somewhat better off than his plumber brother. "Honey" she shouted in a nasally voice.

"I'm here" he announced walking out of the bedroom.

"Look, I was talking to Peach and…" she said walking by him. She was cut off when he slapped her on the ass.

"Your ass in banging in those" he said.

"Luigi, I'm trying to talk to you" she said in a haughty tone.

"I'm sure your ass would look even better out of those" he suggested walking over to her. She blushed attempting to push him away. "Dais, come on" he said wrapping his arms around her hips. He kissed her on the cheek. She turned away. He kissed her again. He moved his hands up and cradled her face in his hands, making her face him. "Kiss me" he ordered before planting another one on her.

The next thing you know they are making their way to the bedroom. Her booty shorts hit the floor followed by Luigi's navy overalls. They collapse onto the bed. He kisses her running his hands up and down her thigh. He moved his hands closer. He kissed her again as he slid a finger inside her. She gasped as he began to penetrate her. He slid his finger back and fourth finding her to already be incredibly wet. He slid another finger into her as he shoved his tongue into her mouth. She gasped into his mouth. She felt him growing harder against her.

"You ready" he teased. He pulled his fingers out as his cock slid inside her wet pussy. She gasped pressing her hips into him. Her back arched as he slid deeper inside her. She moaned as he ran his hands up her naked body. He caressed her breasts. He slid back and thrusted forward as he squeezed her breasts. She let out a scream of pain and pleasure. He ran his fingers against her nipples as he thrusted into her harder. She let out a cry of ecstasy. He started to moan into her ear and she knew he was ready.

He used all his weight as he thrusted into her again. He gasped into her ear as he released inside her warmth. He smiled and kissed her again as he pulled out of her. His semen dripping from his cock and her wet pussy. They laid against each other, panting. Trying to catch their breath. He put his arm around her. "What did you wanna talk about?" he asked. She smiled and closed her eyes as he just reminded her why she loves him.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! If you want to skip to the action, scroll down to the break.

Chapter Three:

Peach opened the trailer window as she watched several people moving boxes through the lot. She blew smoke out of her mouth as her eyes shifted through the park. She saw Mario come up the walkway. He was coming from work or something, she didn't really care or know. She continued watching the movers, obviously intrigued that someone bought up the biggest trailer on the lot.

Mario walked in and threw his keys onto the coffee table. He walked straight to the bathroom, paying Peach no attention. Peach continued scanning the trailer park. She flicked her cigarette out the window. She then laid eyes on the park's newest resident. There he walked in like he owned the entire property.

A tall, dark skinned man walked through. Had to be at the very least 6'2, most likely 6'3. Had a thick, stocky build. She wondered what else was thick about the masculine man. She finally decided to go and introduce herself.

"I'm going to interrogate our new neighbor" she informed Mario, not that he was any interested. She teased her hair and slipped on her sandal. She looked around for the other one before she slipped on her tennis shoe realizing she didn't have the second one of either pair. The trailer was such a mess, she never found anything. She opened the door, walking down the few stairs to the dirt road.

She strutted her stuff through the park. She walked past the weeds with her sandal and tennis shoe. Her hips shifted back and through in her sizes to small short shorts. Her black bra was noticeable through her sheer pink tank top. She walked straight up to the tall African man who was ordering the movers around.

"Hi" she started.

He turned around and stared at the statuesque blonde. "Hello there" he responded. "And who are you?"

"I'm Peach. I'm in trailer 102" she told him.

"Cool. I'm Bowser" he informed her. "Hey, that doesn't go there" he shouted at the small man putting a box down.

Wow she thought to herself. He seems really aggressive. "Well, I'll let you finish up here" she told him. "See you later" she said walking away.

"See you" he said as he watched her shake her ass left to right.

* * *

It was late at night and Peach and Mario were eating some ready made turkey out of the can. After dinner Mario drank himself to sleep in front of the static screened television. Peach threw everything into the trash and carried the bag to the curb. She stood on the dirt in her bare feet and watched the trailer down the road. She looked back at her adobe and walked towards Bowser's newest residence.

"Hey" she said as he opened the door.

"Wanna come in?" he asked her.

"Sure" she responded walking into his house. Much roomer than it looks from the outside. She walks over and plops herself onto the comfy couch. "Comfy" she says. "Come sit next to me" she tells him. He walks over and collapses himself right next to her. He sits with his legs apart and arms at each side.

"So, what brings you here?" he asked the blue-eyed woman putting an arm around her.

"I wanted to see if you settled in well. And if you needed help with anything?" she says placing her hand on his thigh. "Maybe some help with heavy lifting?" she says rubbing her hand up and down his leg.

"Are you sure you'll be able to hold it up?" he asks smirking at her.

"I'm sure of it" she says, feeling his cock get harder. She pulls down his sweatpants to reveal his bare skin. "Instant access" she says with a smile. She wraps her hands against his cock as she lowers her head down. He had much more to work with than anyone she's had before and he wasn't even completely hard yet.

His thick black cock slips through her peach toned lips. She continued to go down as his cock goes deeper into her mouth. Fully erect now, his cock tickled her throat. She gags slightly and pulls her head back. He smirks and runs his hands through her strawberry hair. He grips her hair causing her to moan. He begins to direct her head making her take more and more of his cock. He spreads his legs and leans his head back as she works her tongue around his soda can of a cock. He moans as he feels her drench his cock.

"Fuck" he moans as he feels his pre-cum drip into her mouth. "Don't stop" he says as he gets closer. She bobs her head faster. Her tongue runs up and down his cock until she wraps it around the head just as his cum shoots over her face. His white creamy cum shooting out of his black cock all over her lips. The cum drips off her lips as she takes his cock back into her mouth, cleaning him off.

She sits up as he pulls his sweats back up. "You're good" he says putting his hand on her face. He rubs his cum around and then sticks his finger in her mouth. She sucks the cum off his fingers. "Never came that quick before" he alerts her.

"I guess I'm just that good." She walks over to the sink, taking a dish towel. She wipes off her face. "See you around" she says to the man reclining satisfied. He watched her ass as she left and Peach knew she would be seeing much more of him around.

* * *

Thanks to everyone for reading! I hope you all like the addition of Bowser.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Peach awoke the next morning, alone. She dreamt of the blowjob she gave Bowser. She doesn't remember the last time Mario ever gave her that much pleasure from going down. Mario already left the trailer for the day. Peach didn't know where he went and more importantly she didn't care.

Peach kept thinking about the night she had with Bowser. She wanted to relive it and improve on it. She knew she couldn't go over in broad daylight. She didn't want to seem needy and to be honest she didn't want people to know that Bowser was the type of person she associated herself with.

Peach knows she has to do something to keep herself occupied. She looks at the time. "Okay, 8:50" she tells herself. She takes out her hairspray and teases her hair. She goes out for a smoke. She tries to find a sneaker that matches her sandal. She calls the delivery man to hear someone else's voice. She looks at the time. 8:56 flashes in big red letters. She knew she had to do something more productive. She picks up the phone and calls Daisy. "Do you still have Luigi's membership card?" She asks the brunette beauty.

* * *

Peach and Daisy walk onto the tennis court. Luigi's club membership offered many perks, this being one of them. Peach and Daisy definitely stood out from all the older, richer white people. Both clad in a long sports top with short shorts so short the shirt covered their existence. They walk onto a court and entered into a match with this older married couple Luigi has played with several times before.

"His racket is so big" Daisy exclaims to Peach. Peach's mind instantly goes to Bowser. When she pulled his sweats down and saw his big cock hang there. "Isn't it Peach?" Daisy asks.

"Oh, yea, definitely" Peach finally manages to reply.

"He's definitely going to beat us with something that size" Daisy says holding her racket up. Peach couldn't believe how everything Daisy said reminded her of Bowser. She had to get through this day though, at least the morning.

* * *

"They were good" Daisy tells Peach as they walk to the locker rooms.

"They were" a sweating Peach replies. She has no idea how she got through the last few hours. The sun was already setting. "I'm gonna hit the showers" she alerts Daisy.

Peach walks into the empty shower room. She drops her robe and walks into the cold water. She shutters feeling the water pierce her skin. She attempts to wash herself. Her hand rubs against her wet pussy. She starts to massage herself with her fingers. She lets out a moan. Thoughts of Bowser and his monster cock run through her mind. She starts to rub herself faster.

"Peach, hurry up, I wanna get home!" Daisy shouts, breaking peach's concentration. Daisy was Peach's ride after all. The horny Peach finished her shower and quickly got ready. Throwing on her spare sports top and nothing else underneath. She wanted to get home as quickly as possible. She needed to see Bowser… tonight!

* * *

Daisy pulls up to the trailer park. Peach gets out of the car and walks through the yard. She sees the light on in her trailer. She has a thought of disgust having to see Mario. She walks past the trailer and makes her way to Bowser's roomy metal home. She knocks on the door.

"Hello" a young black man answers. Tall, athletic, strong. Peach stares at the attractive male.

"Oh, um, hi. I'm looking for Bowser" she replies.

"I'm sure you are" he responds staring at her bare legs.

She notices his eyes. "Mind if I come in?" she asks.

"Not at all" he says moving aside as she passes in.

They plop themselves on the couch. "I'm actually waiting for him myself" the young man tells her.

"Oh really? So, how are we ever going to pass the time?" she asks him uncrossing her legs before crossing them again. He stares at the trim of the shirt. He can notice her shaved skin.

"You have anything in mind?" he says adjusting himself in front of her.

"I have an idea" she says going down on her knees before the man. She unzips his jeans and pulls them down. She can see a huge outline in his boxers. "You must have a big boy in there" she laughs as she pulls the boxers down. He cock pops out. She's amazed at its size. Definitely has a couple of inches on Bowser.

She puts her lips on the head. Wrapping her tongue around the head. She pulls up. She moves his cock aside and presses her mouth against the skin. She sucks the base of the cock, working her way up. She runs her lips and tongue up his long stiff cock. She gets to the head and inserts it inside her mouth. The man gasps pushing her head down. He wants to feels his cock down her throat. He starts bobbing her head up and down. He keeps pushing her head down further than the last push. She starts to gag but he doesn't let up. He gasps. She tries her hardest to take the never-ending cock.

The next thing they realize was a voice.

"What the hell is going on?" Bowser says walking in on the two.

Peach pulls up. Saliva and pre-cum dripping from her lips. That's when she realized that the man sitting on the couch was Bowser's son, Bowser Jr.

"Your son is just about as good as you are" an embarrassed Peach blurts out. "Shall I compare?" she asks.

Bowser raises his eyebrow an unzips his pants as he closes the trailer door.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed! Anticipate Chapter 5 to see what Bowser, Bowser Jr., and Peach get themselves into.


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy the new chapter!

Chapter Five:

Peach couldn't believe what she just instigated. She had just invited Bowser and his son to have their way with her. It was the most pleasant surprise she could have ever hoped for.

She got down on her knees and inserted the younger Bowser's cock into her pussy. She started to rotate her hips back and fourth as his cock opened her tight pussy up. The man's father came up behind Peach and pushed her over and inserted his cock into her tight ass. Peach let out a scream. Bowser was bigger than any man she ever experienced before.

Bowser and his son started to work Peach over. She tried her best to keep her composure. Bowser love to fuck her deep and hard. He kept thrusting his big black cock deep inside her pink hole. His son on the other hand liked it fast and went through her with the fastest speed possible. Her moans turned into whispers. She was losing her breath.

It was coming to an end and Peach had enough. She let out a scream the best she could as she cummed over Bowser Jr. The younger toned Bowser couldn't handle himself anymore and pulled out as he shot thick white cum all over her chest. Bowser still took his time going deep inside her. She collapsed on Bowser Jr. His cock was still hard and rubbing against her as Bowser continued to work her ass over.

Jr. shoved his tongue into her mouth as Bowser got close. He let out a grunt and pulled out as he released himself all over her ass. Cum dripped off her ass as Bowser got up. Jr. slide her to the side as he got up to clean himself off. Her front and back was dripping with cum. The older burly man tossed a towel at her and told her to clean herself off. She smiled and wiped herself down.

* * *

Peach returned to her trailer around 3am. Mario was already asleep. She crept into bed. She whined slightly as she lowered herself. Her body was sore. She turned to her side to get comfortable. She smiled as she fell asleep. She did not have one regret of that night.

The next morning Mario was up early. Peach eventually woke up and went into the dining room/kitchen/living room, it was a trailer after all.

"Where were you last night?" Mario bluntly asked the tall blonde.

She pushed her tangled hair back. "I was out with Daisy. Why are you getting so suspicious?"

"Didn't she drop you off?" Mario asks confronting the just out of bed Peach.

"What's the problem? I was out!" Peach shouted at the shorter Italian.

"You cheating on me!?" Mario accuses Peach.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I've seen you shaking your ass and showing your tits around this park!"

"You're a crazy mother…" Peach started. Mario jumped up and pushed Peach against the wall.

"You're my woman" he said kissing her on the mouth.

"Get the hell off me!" She pushed Mario off her. "I'm leaving" she said putting her slip-ons on.

"What, going back to that black crack head!" Mario accused.

"What?" Mario stands silent before her. "I'm leaving" she says again slamming the trailer door.

She looks over at Bowser's trailer and then back at hers before she walks off the lot completely.

* * *

8pm. Mario sits on Luigi's couch, drinking. Daisy comes home.

"What are you doing here?" She says putting the groceries down.

"She's a cheating whore" he blurts out. "Where's my brother?!" the belligerent man shouts.

"He's out on business" she responds. She starts to put groceries away. She bends over to put things on the bottom shelf. Mario raises his eyebrow. He never noticed that tight ass on her before. She was built differently than Peach. A more toned muscular build. Her jeans were skintight and showed off every curve. Mario got up and went behind Daisy and pushed his crotch against her ass.

She shot up in surprise. "What are you doing?"

"Come on sugar tits" the drunk tells her. He kisses her.

"Stop" she says with his mouth against her. Her pleads to stop quickly desist. He's actually not a bad kisser she thinks to herself. He slides his tongue into her mouth. He pushes his leg between her legs rubbing against her thigh. They make their way to the bedroom and collapse on the bed together.

It was ironic how fast he got those tight jeans off her. She was wearing tiny beige panties. He slid them down and buried his head in her pussy. He rubbed his tongue up and down. He fingered her as he maneuvered his tongue. He soon slid his tongue into her pussy as he fingered her faster.

"You ready for this Italian cock?" he said getting up. She moaned in agreement. He stood at the edge of the bed. He pulled Daisy over and quickly inserted his cock into her wet pussy. She let out a squeal. Peach was right there wasn't much to work with but he definitely knew what he was doing.

He kept forcing his hips against her as she pressed her fingers against herself. "Oh fuck yes" she moaned. Thoughts of Bowser and Peach flooded his mind. He got outraged and started to pound the cheating brunette harder. She started to scream out. He started to grunt. "Ah fuck" he moaned as he cummed inside her. He pulled out. He was done.

"What about me?" she complains.

"You bought vegetables didn't you?" he hints at her walking out of the bedroom. Peach was right. He was a selfish lover. However, Daisy was still somewhat satisfied despite having to finish the job herself. But would she regret her decision in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

I recently changed the category from Super Smash Brothers to Mario. I had mistakenly skipped over the Mario category when I published the story. Thanks to the comment who alerted me to a Mario category. Thanks to all the readers, reviews, favorites, and alerts. Enjoy chapter six!

Chapter Six:

Peach creeps into the trailer park at dawn. She is carrying her slip-ons. She tries to make little to no noise. She creaks open the front door of her metal home. She peeks inside. It's empty. She tiptoes into the bedroom area. The bed is empty. Mario wasn't here. She was both relieved and curious of her… lover's whereabouts.

A few hours later Mario comes stumbling into the trailer, holding a beer bottle. Peach is standing in the kitchen area wearing her short-shorts and a midriff revealing tank.

"I remember you" Mario blurts out stumbling.

"Of course you do. I'm your girlfriend" she reminds him.

"No, you're not" he corrects her. "You're a whore!" he shouts. She looks up at him. "Look at the way you're dressed" he says motioning with the bottle.

"The air-conditioning is broken again" she defends herself.

"You're beautiful." He walks over and falls into her arms.

"Now I'm beautiful?" She holds him up. She tries to push him back into an upright position.

"Kiss me" he demands.

"What?" she asks trying to hold him up. He suddenly leans up and kisses her, spilling some beer onto the floor. "You're making a mess" she interrupts.

"A mess!" he says stumbling back. "You know what's a mess? My life is a mess" he says flailing his arms through the air.

He takes a sip of the beer and Peach rushes over shoving her tongue into his mouth. Beer drips from the corners of their connecting lips. She doesn't know what came over her. Something about him when he was drunk, he was a different person. Not to mention it's been a while for the couple.

Despite being drunk, Mario was still able to perform. She felt his hard cock against her crotch as she tongued her plumber lover. Right there she fell to her knees and pulled his stained overalls down. His cock rubbed against her lips. She opened slightly and rubbed her lips down his shaft. He grunted as he took another sip from his beer. She went back up and slipped the head into her wet pink lips. He moaned as she slid the head into her mouth and slowly took the entire cock. Her gag reflex had improved thanks to Bowser.

Mario moaned by his girlfriends impeccable skills. He couldn't take anymore. He dropped the beer bottle onto the ground and pulled his princess up. He kissed her as he ripped her shorts open. Before she knew it he impaled her with his rock hard cock. He pushed her against the wall as he thrusted his hips harder and harder inside her tight opening. Peach screamed out as Mario manhandled her. He took control and kept shoving his cock deeper and harder into her. Her tight pussy loosened up as his cock was at it's hardest.

He moaned as he was about to cum. Peach was on her way too. He thrusted inside her again as he moved his hands and massaged her. She moaned out loud. Mario started to cum as he pulled out. Cum dripped from her pussy from his cock as he slid his cock out and finished releasing himself onto her body. He kissed Peach again before he retreating into the bedroom.

Peach stood there. She revaluated what just transpired. The sex with Mario was always mediocre except, ironically, when he was drunk. If he was constantly drunk Peach might not have ever strayed from her on-again-off-again lover.

* * *

Daisy was worn out and tired from her romp with Mario the night before. Little did she know she was about to be put through the wringer all over again. She finally finished putting the groceries away except for one cucumber which was now at the bottom of the trash can and now she was about to get the surprise of her life.

"Guess who?" a man said from behind covering her eyes.

"Toad" Daisy guessed before realizing he was much too tall for the mushroom shaped people. It had to be Luigi. She turned around.

"My trip was cut short" he said kissing her. "I couldn't keep my mind off that big ass of yours" he says kissing her again.

"Luigi" she says pushing him away slightly, which just makes him try harder.

"Daisy" he moans as kisses her again. He slides his hands into her pants and rubs his fingers against her ass. She moans and pushes herself into him. "You like that?" he asks as he slides a finger into her. Her satisfied cries answer his question. He smirks as he starts to finger her asshole.

They make their way to the bedroom. The now fully undressed couple swoon onto the bed. Luigi had made his way down. His tongue infiltrated her pussy as his fingers spread her ass open. Daisy screamed out in pleasure as Luigi maneuvered his tongue inside her opening. He slid his hand around and started to finger her pussy as he pushed his tongue in-between.

Her screams for him alerted him to her readiness. He angled up as he slid his cock into her pussy. She shivered with pleasure. Luigi was pretty hung after all. He shifted his hips back and fourth. The eager and horny brother thrusted with all his strength inside the robust woman. She squealed out of pain and pleasure as she felt herself spreading open. Luigi loved opening up her tight hole. He kept pressuring himself inside her until he finally cummed. He felt himself shoot inside her. She trembled from the immense pleasure as she cummed. Their sounds muffled together as he kissed her hard. He pulled out and exited into the bathroom. Daisy was satisfied and beat as she passed out in the mess they had created.

* * *

Mario was still passed out. Peach sat on the couch doing her nails. She regretted her lovemaking decision with Mario. She wanted to doll herself up with her best pair of tennis shoes, get her hair inflated and make her way over to Bowser's. Someone she believed loved her even when he wasn't drunk.

Over in the Luigi/Daisy residence, Daisy was still out cold. Luigi relaxed by the television. He went to get a beer and noticed a few missing bottles. He knew Daisy didn't drink. He tried to get the nerving feeling he had out of his head by drinking the remaining beer he did have.


	7. Chapter 7

Enjoy the new chapter!

Chapter Seven:

Peach didn't have many morals when it came to her sex life but her decision to sleep with Mario again was something she could not shake. After finishing her nails and doing what she called dolling herself up she made her way over to Bowser's. Despite "dolling" herself up she still looked something of a mess. Her eyeliner was smeared and her hair was a bouffant of a tangled mess.

She made her way over to her older lover's abode. She walked up the stair and knocked on the steel door. Bowser opened up and as soon as he saw Peach he immediately shut the door halfway so she couldn't see inside.

"Hey… hey there" Bowser greeted the tall blonde.

"Hey" she replied as she moved forward slightly. "Aren't you going to let me in?" she asked the stocky man.

"Umm, yea, look babe, I got some company and it would be best if you came back later" he told her.

"Later? What's the whore's name?" she asked barging in. "This her?" Peach said with her hand on her hip.

A small woman sat on the couch. She wore a red vest with white pants. Her head was unusually round. Her red hair peeked out from her pink cap with the white spots.

"Hun look, it's not like that. She's just a friend" Bowser said trying to calm down the angry woman.

"Yea, she looks real friendly. Let's see how friendly she looks with my foot…" Peach started as she walked over to the woman.

"Yo, yo, stop this" Bowser said as he grabbed Peach around the waist. With his strength and her addiction to cigarettes over food it was no problem manhandling her lightweight frame. He carried her out of the trailer and placed her on the dirt road.

"You banging that slut?" an outraged Peach asked.

"Yo, peachy, you knew we were never official" he revealed.

Peach stared at him in shock. She knew they weren't official but to find another woman like this especially when she needed him it took a toll on her emotions.

"Screw this and screw you" she said as she walked away. As she got further away she shouted "screw you too slut" as she disappeared from the park.

* * *

Daisy finally awoke and emerged from the bedroom. Luigi was on the couch, drinking. Daisy ran her hands through her hair as she walked into the kitchen. She noticed the absence of the 6-pack of beer.

"You drank that much already?" she asked jokingly.

"Well I had some help" he shot back.

"What are you talking about?" she asked the slender brother.

"Well there were only a few bottles left when I came home. So you tell me who helped. I know you don't drink" he continued.

"Of course I do. Just, like, when you're not around. I get depressed and throw some back" she said awkwardly.

"Uh-huh" he said not sure whether to believe the brunette broad.

* * *

Peach sat in a bar drinking beer. Her match of tennis shoes and denim shorts made her a real standout from the bar scene.

"Hey" a deep voice came from behind. She turned and surveyed the heavyset man. His match of purple and yellow made him something of a standout as well. His muscular build on top of his bulging stomach gave him a stocky appearance despite his above average height.

"Hey" she said eyeballing the man.

"You alone?" he asked.

"No. I'm surrounded by friends or can't you tell?" she said pointing out the dead crowd.

"You're funny" he remarked. The bartender came over and Peach ordered another drink. "Put it on my tab" he interjected. Peach looked back at him. "You wanna touch my wallet?" he asked patting his pant pocket. Peach smirked.

* * *

The man later revealed to be named Wario seduced Peach enough to get her back to his place.

He pushed Peach against the wall and kissed her. Almost immediately he reached his hands into her shorts. He couldn't wait to feel the slim blonde. He started to finger the commando woman. She let out a moan into his mouth as he kissed her again. He was as aggressive as he was arrogant. He ran his hand against her breast as he slid his fingers inside her with the other. Her shorts, by now, were around her ankles. He wanted to move her to the bed. While his hand was still inside her he maneuvered her over to the king-sized mattress.

He threw her down onto the bed. She smiled, egging him on. She lifted her legs slightly as he unbuttoned his pants. He collapsed into her pushing her legs up and apart as he inserted himself inside her. He wanted to get off and once her got the woman he had no regard for her satisfaction. He went all in. Needless to say Peach was turned on by his arrogant manner. He thrusted himself inside her over and over again. His muscle mass lent a helping hand. He pounded his manhood inside her. When he was ready to finish he pulled out and released himself over her shaved pussy.

* * *

Daisy watched Luigi as he finished the last of his beer. She hated that she lied to the man she loved. What she didn't know though was that she was going to have to continue lying for a little longer. As Daisy watched Luigi she started to feel a little nauseous. She ran into the bathroom and threw up as the memory of Mario flooded her mind.


	8. Chapter 8

I just want to remind everyone, before you read this chapter, that it is rated-M for a reason.

Enjoy!

Chapter Eight:

The next morning Peach awoke, naked. A blanket was draped across her body. The space next to her was empty. Peach clutched onto the blanket and began to inspect the area. The bathroom and living area were also empty. It just occurred to Peach that she was alone and while she thought she was in his cozy address she began to think she was in an expensive paid room. Her ideas were proven right when the foreign cleaner entered the room.

"Hey, you, you. What you here?" she said in broken English.

Peach quickly grabbed her clothes and went to flee the apartment. The maid started to yell something in either Spanish or French, Peach couldn't tell. Probably Spanish, she assumed. A lot of pointing and screaming as Peach fled with the blanket held in her hands.

* * *

Peach was walking home, holding his shoes in her hand. She shuffled down the street in her short shorts. She kept running her hands through her hair trying to pouf it up. She finally arrived at the park. Something was different, she couldn't quite put her finger on what though. As she inched her way closer to her metallic home she noticed a limo parked in the dirt. She finally made it to the flimsy door of her home. She opened up and was immediately greeted by an old friend.

"Peach!" Rosalina exclaimed as she rushed over to her childhood friend. She wrapped her arms around the fellow blonde. Rosalina was old schoolmates with Peach. During their high school years they battled each other in terms of popularity, mostly due to their similar looks and demeanor. Never having a full blown fall out the girls eventually stopped talking with an occasional message in passing. "It's been so long. How have you been?" Rosalina asked.

"I'm… I'm…" Peach started with her mouth hung opened in shock. "I've been okay" she finally answers her old high school rival.

"Okay" Rosalina starts. "I can see all that you've amassed in your time on this planet" she states sarcastically, looking around the small home.

"I'm doing just fine" Peach assures the haughty woman. "What are you doing here?" Peach asked after a brief pause.

"Well, I was in town and I wanted to see how my old friend was doing."

"Huh? That's it? Well, you saw and now you can go" Peach urges her.

"Is that anyway to treat your old friend?" Mario asks walking into the trailer.

"Thank-you darling" Rosalina says rubbing her hand against Mario's shoulder. Mario was carrying some bags from the store. He had went to pick some things up for Rosalina's stay.

"What's all this?" Peach questions her lover.

"I just picked some things up for Rosie" he tells her. "She was going to crash here for a few…"

"Minutes?" Peach interjects. "She can't stay here. You can't stay here" Peach tells the tall blonde.

"Peach" Mario says sympathetically.

"Mario" a determined Peach says.

"Let's talk about this" Mario tells his longtime love. As they argue Mario eventually grabs Peach by the arm and brings her outside to discuss the matter at hand without Rosalina present.

* * *

"Oh shit" Daisy says as she crashes onto the bathroom floor. She clings to the toilet as she throws up again. The white stick that she's holding falls onto the floor. Ever since she started throwing up uncontrollably she started to have this strange feeling that her body was about to change. She breathes in and out as she thinks the unsettledness has past. About 5 minutes has gone by. She picks up the stick and closes her eyes, taking a deep breathe before she reads the results.

* * *

"Where's Peach?" Rosalina asks as Mario walks back into the trailer, alone.

"Oh, she just needs to get some air" he tells her. "But don't worry, you can stay here as long as you need" he tells the statuesque woman.

"That is awfully kind of you. I wonder if there is any way I can repay you" she says smiling, unfolding and refolding her legs.

He raises his eyebrow. "I'm sure we can think of something" he reveals.

* * *

Suddenly, Mario pins Rosalina against the wall. He had to lean up to kiss the beauty, she was a tall one. He plants one on her before pressing his tongue against her lips, before sliding it into her wet mouth. She gasps. She can feel him shoving her legs apart with his. He already noticed that he had instant access to her shaved hole. He pushes her head to the side and buries his head into her neck. She moans as he sucks the most sensitive area of the woman.

She moans out loud as she feels him push his fingers against her hole. He gently and slowly slides one finger in. Her body flinches. He starts to bite her neck as he continues to slowly pull out and re-enter his finger. He starts to slide another finger into her tight hole. She moans as she grasps onto his back. Her perfectly manicured nails dig into his flesh. He starts to feel how wet she is getting and within an instant his pants are down and she is thrown onto the floor.

He towers above her, his cock hard up. He lowers himself against her. He kisses her soft lips as he inserts his cock into her pink hole. He slides his cock in slowly as she gasps. She arches her back as he continues to push further inside her. He pulls his cock out completely and smiles at her as he thrusts his cock completely inside her. She lets out a scream as she digs her nails into his back. He grunts as she runs her nails down his back. He leans up as he continues to motion his hips in a circular motion. His cock goes deeper and deeper inside the moaning woman. He continues to thrust his average manhood into his high school crush. She lets out a scream as her body begins to twitch uncontrollably. She is out of breathe as they both release themselves over each other.

* * *

The day has quickly shifted to night. Peach walks through the streets as she puffs on a cigarette. A breeze blows by. Peach drops her cigarette and wraps her arms around herself. "Shit, it's getting cold" she says. She makes her way back to the trailer. Rosalina's limo styled vehicle is still parked in the dirt. She can't face that woman or Mario for that matter right now. She looks up at Bowser's extra long metal home. She notices the little red haired woman at Bowser's door. He hands her a plain brown back and she hands him an envelope. The little red haired woman leaves and a curious Peach goes over to the mobile home and knocks at the steel door.

"Peach" Bowser exclaims.

"Can I come in?" she asks. He nods and extends his arm. "Thanks" she says as she slowly creeps in and inspects the room. The envelope lays on the table. "What's in the envelope?" Peach asks, cutting to the chase.

"Oh, it's just…" After a brief hesitation, "It's payday" he answers. It's at that instant that Peach realizes exactly what Bowser does for a living and how he can afford the fanciest trailer in the park. She always did notice the assortment of "plants" around his house. It also makes her feel a little more easy about that little person being a customer… and not a sex partner.

"I have no place to go" she blurts out after the revelation. Bowser walks up to her. He towers in front of her. She looks up at him. "I should apologize for being such a pain to you" she says. She grabs onto his belt buckle. She undoes the buckle and starts to pull down his pants. She can already tell he is getting hard.

She rubs her hands against his gray boxers. He smiles. She pulls down the boxers with a grin on her face. She wraps her thin fingers around his throbbing chocolate cock. She leans her head forward as she inserts his massive cock through her soft glossy lips. He leans back and gasps as she swallows his cock. Her little gag makes Bowser smiles. He loves seeing his cock disappear into her soft wet lips. She pulls his cock out trying to catch her breath.

"Do you really want to apologize?" he asks her. She eagerly nods in agreement. "I'll show you how it's done" he says placing his hands against the sides of her head. He rests his cock at the opening of her mouth. She rubs her tongue against the head tasting his pre-cum. She raises her hand to his cock. He removes his hand and forces her hand down. "No" he tells her. "You're going to apologize right" he says. Before she knows it he is forcing his cock into her mouth. She takes it like a champ for a few seconds before Bowser gets greedy.

He continues pushing his cock deeper down her throat. She gags. She has her hands wrapped against his hips, squeezing his ass. He smiles and leans back as he feels her gag. Saliva and semen spew out of her mouth. He pushes back slightly as she tries to regain her breath. He grins as he starts to thrust his hips back and fourth, using her mouth as a pussy. Saliva continues to erupt from the corners of her mouth. As he begins to cum he pulls his cock out, dripping with saliva. Saliva drips down her chin. He pumps once and a thick load shoots over her face. Cum and saliva drip from her face.

He takes a few steps back. "That's how you apologize" he says throwing a towel at her. She wipes the excessive slobber from her face. "You can stay here tonight…"


	9. Chapter 9

Well, over the last few weeks I have received complaints about this story and my other rated-M story, specifically from an anonymous user called ColorMates. I have something to say in response. If this story is such a bother and nuisance to you why do you continue to read? If you really don't appreciate what I write then for the sake of myself, my readers, and yourself, stop reading. Simple as that. I really appreciate the other review from Anon who put ColorMates in her place. Also, ColorMates you're real high and mighty for someone who cant even sign in :)

And without further ado, Chapter Nine, Enjoy!

Chapter Nine:

The blazing sun hit the trailer park. Peach stumbles out of Bowser's tin home. She almost collapses on the dirt road as she trips down the few wobbly stairs. She has her sweater and shoes cradled in her arms. Her tank top strap hangs off her shoulder. Her tousled hair pushed to one side in an attempt to maintain the crazy wild sex hair Bowser caused her to have.

She hobbles over to her home. She crawls in. The main room is empty. She walks to the bedroom and slides the door open. Mario is sleeping next to a naked Rosalina. Peach's heart drops. She backs up, almost falling over the collapsible table. In shock she runs out of the trailer and out of the park.

* * *

The night before:

"Oh no, no, no, no" Daisy says as she holds the white strip up. The two little lines confirmed her worst fears. She is pregnant. "What am I going to do?" she asks herself. Would Luigi be pleased with the news? He definitely wouldn't be pleased when he discovers the biggest secret about the conception of this baby.

* * *

Rosalina wakes up. She watches the sleeping Mario. She pulls herself up and throws on a robe. She walks into the kitchen. She takes a few pans out of the cabinet. Her cell phone rings.

"Hello. I told you to stop calling me. It's over. No. I told you already." There is a long pause. Mario wakes up and creeps into the kitchen. "No, I already told you. It's over. Goodbye" she says pushing the end button. "Oh, you scared me" she says turning around, noticing Mario standing in his robe.

"Who was that?"

"Who was who?" she says with a fake smile showing all her pearly whites.

"That person on the phone."

"Oh no one. Just my… uh… real estate agent, yea. He wanted to talk to me about selling something… Don't worry about it" she says. "What you should worry about is what I should make for breakfast. I'm starving" she states.

"Oh really? Are you in the mood for some bacon?" he says walking over to her. He raises his eyebrow, untying his robe. His robe blows open.

"Hmm, juicy thick meat" she says with a smirk. "Let me warm it up" she says dropping down to her knees. She places her thin pink lips around Mario's cock. She looks up at him as she lowers her head. His manhood disappears inside her mouth. He moans, leaning back on the kitchen counter. She bobs her head back and fourth. Her blonde side swept bangs following her motions.

Mario grunted as she gagged slightly. She didn't let on. She continued to take the man. She twirled her tongue around the head, pushing it against the tiny opening. His pre-cum poured out on her tongue. She swallowed. The vibrations of her throat making his cock tingle. His body began to shake. He griped onto the counter corner. His body shot forward as he thrusted his hips as a heavy load shot into her mouth. She smiled and took all the out-of-work plumber had to give her. She gagged slightly but continued to bob her head as she swallowed. She sat up. Mario panted. She smiled and wiped the excess cum off her lips. "Looks like we had some sauce to go with our bacon" she joked to the worn out Mario.

* * *

Peach was at a bar drinking. She started drinking pretty early and now it was getting pretty late. She was plastered.

"Did I tell you about that harlot?" she asked the bartender. She held her drink in her hand. Splashing the glasses contents on the counter.

"That's great sweetheart. Look we're closing up. Is there anyone I can call?" he asks the out-of-it blonde.

"No one you can call. No one" she shouts as she collapses her head onto the table. The bartender noticed her cell phone next to her pretty blonde head. He picked up the phone and called the first number he saw. Around half an hour later Daisy arrived the bar.

"Oh, honey" she says rushing in.

"I remember you" Peach mumbles, pointing at Daisy, keeping her head on its side against the bar counter.

"Thank-you for calling me" Daisy says to the bartender. "Lets go" she says to Peach, putting her arm around hers.

"You're a really great friend you know that?" Peach tells her the brunette. "Not like that slut" she says stumbling with Daisy.

"Yea, we're great Peach" Daisy tells her trying to get her to walk upright.

"You know she slept with my man!? Why would she do that" Peach says almost tumbling over, passing out.

Daisy holds her friend up and drags her to her car. She puts her in the seat and fastens the seat belt, closing the door. She places her hands on her head, against the car. If Peach was this upset over Rosalina, what would she do when she found out what her best friend did? Daisy composes herself and walks around the car and gets in. She starts the engine and pulls out of the lot.

* * *

Peach shoots up. "Ugh" she says grabbing her head. "Where am I?" she asks looking around.

"Drink this" Daisy says, handing Peach coffee. "It's morning" she tells her.

"Oh, I remember. You were there yesterday" Peach says with a goofy smile.

"I picked you up yesterday after you got drunk" she clarifies.

"Is Luigi pissed?"

"Oh, he's not here. Business trip" an agitated Daisy says. "Yet another business trip" she adds.

"Sorry" Peach tells the stocky woman.

* * *

That night Peach returns to the scene of the crime, the bar. This time Daisy is in her company.

"I told you I quit drinking" Daisy says to Peach as they walk in.

"Why? It's not like you're pregnant" she says plopping at the bar. "Anyway, I need a designated driver. Hit me" she says to the bartender.

Peach continues to order shots. Daisy drinks her glass of water. Wario enters the bar from the exclusive lounge next door. He instantly makes a beeline to Peach.

"Hey again blondie" he says to her.

She turns around with a smile that quickly turns upside down when she realizes who it is. "Oh, you. You left me in a hotel" she says.

"No, that was my place. My maid is just a little…"

"Foreign?" Peach blurts out.

He laughs patting his big stomach. "Want to come back to my place tonight? I didn't get enough of that sweet…"

"Peach, we should head home" Daisy interjects.

"What a second" Peach says, blowing Daisy off. Peach continues to talk to Wario. She twirls her blonde hair around her finger.

Daisy sits there uncomfortably. She has her glass between her two fingers. She slides the glass around the table. A tall, slender man approaches her. Much taller than Luigi. A giant, almost. He greets himself in what Daisy, initially, believes is the most obnoxious voice.

"Hi" he says.

"Hi" she says turning to him. She looks over at Peach and figures she has time to kill. "You have anything else to say?" she says to the purple and black clad individual. She looks him over. The most outrageous thing about him, besides his voice, was his orange shoes. Facially, his thin mustache drew most attention, especially away from his pointy chin.

"You're hot" he says flat-out.

She ignores his forwardness. "What are those? Clown shoes?" she asks, taking a sip of her water.

"These are custom made, handmade, very expensive shoes" he retorts.

"They are, now they?"

"So, you want to come back to my place?"

"I should really be heading home actually. With… my… friend…" she says leaning over to Peach who is completely ignoring her.

"I wouldn't be opposed too…" he starts to say as he slides a bill across the bar counter.

"Are you serious?" she says, standing up, "Peach!" she shouts. "We're leaving."

"Why are you screaming?" Peach asks finally acknowledging her friend.

Daisy stands near the barstool. The thin mustached man stands near her. Peach stands facing Daisy with Wario standing behind the tall blonde. They all look as the two women hear a familiar voice.

"This is just what you need" Rosalina says to Mario as they enter the bar. The four turn and look at the well dressed blonde.

"Mario!" Peach says.

"What are you doing here?" Mario asks, trying to hide Rosalina from view.

"Wario!" Rosalina exclaims, cutting everyone off.

"Honey" Wario says.

"Honey?" Peach says turning. "You know her?" she asks.

"Better than know her. I married her" Wario reveals to them.


	10. Chapter 10

I really want to thank everyone who reviewed and everyone who added this story and/or myself to your favorites and alerts. Enjoy the new chapter!

Chapter Ten:

_Wario threw Rosalina against the wall. She slid down the wall before Wario stormed over and pulled her up to her feet. He pressed his lips against her stiff pout. The amazon stood there frozen as Wario continued to kiss her. He moved his way to her neck and down to her cleavage. Wario was always very aggressive when it came to their lovemaking. Most of their violent fights ended with brutal sex. Rosalina had grown to deal with his temper but that isn't to say she has grown to live with it, or continue to do so. After one of their torrent arguments which ended with tumultuous intimacy Rosalina made her move and fled the hostile relationship._

* * *

After the impromptu bar meeting they dispersed. Peach rushed outside. Mario followed. Daisy followed before being stopped by Waluigi, the thin mustached man. And Wario and Rosalina "reconnected."

"I found you" the stocky man said patting his belly.

"You want a prize for this accident?" she responded. "With all your money I'm sure you could have found me sooner."

"Don't flatter yourself" he laughed. "Maybe I wanted you gone" he said as he breezed past the blonde.

* * *

Waluigi grabs Daisy's arm before she leaves the bar.

"Let go" she says turning around. He pulls her towards him and kisses her on the lips. She reluctantly kisses him back. The spontaneous peck turns into a full blown make out. Waluigi cradles her face in his hands and slowly slides his hands down her curves. He grasps onto her wide hips. Daisy pulls back and slaps him. "I'm a lady!" she exclaims with a slight smile.

"Call me" he says, slipping her his business card.

* * *

"Peach, wait up" Mario says waddling after the giant blonde.

"Why? So you can flaunt that tramp in front of me?" she asks.

"Pot calling the kettle…" Mario starts.

"Excuse me?" Peach says putting her hand on her hip. "You're ridiculous" she says to Mario as Wario exit's the bar.

"Peach" Wario says approaching her.

"Let's go" she says grabbing onto Wario's arm. "Oh, by the way, I'm leaving you" she says to Mario as they enter a waiting car.

* * *

On the ride back to his lavish home Wario couldn't stop himself. He kept running his hands up and down Peach's exposed legs. He kissed her neck and nibbled on her ear. As they arrived at his home, he was ready to have her.

Somehow they managed to get inside without ripping each others clothes off. Wario grabbed Peach by her wrists and pinned her against the wall. He pressed his lips against hers. She opened as he slid his tongue inside connecting with hers. She moaned as he tightened his grip. He had her arms raised above her head despite his stocky size especially compared to her tall, lean frame.

He began to lower his hands as he continued to kiss the blue-eyed beauty. He gripped onto her tank top and ripped it open. Her breasts bounced out. Her bra did little to hold them in. He smiled as he held onto her waist and buried his head into her cleavage. She moaned as she arched her back, pushing herself into him. It was almost like magic how fast he unfastened her bra. The lace material hit the floor. Her breasts stood firm as he opened his mouth onto her nipple. He rubbed his tongue against her. She moaned running her hands through the little hair he did have.

She had enough and now she needed him. She pushed her hands against his broad shoulders and pushed him down onto the bed, simultaneously her shorts and panties hit the ground. Almost instantly she was naked and on top of the strong man. He looked up at her as she straddled him. Her blonde tousled hair. The low lights sparkled against her blue eyes. She smiled at him.

Peach ran her hands against his crotch. She felt his big bulge. She unbuckled his pants and pulled them down as he pulled his shirt off. She lowered her head as she tasted his quite large manhood. She ran her hands against his hairy chest. He smiled as she worked her tongue around his large member. His cock entirely disappeared through her soft lips. He let out a moan. She looked up at him. He gripped her hair and forced her head back down. He was pulling on her hair as she guided her motions. Shortly after, he pulled her up, Saliva dripped from her lips. He pulled her up and kissed her before throwing her onto her back.

He ran his hands up and down her smooth legs. He then pushed her legs up and propped them against his shoulders. He pulled her towards him and inserted himself inside her. She let out a gasp as he instantly rotated his hips. He continued to press himself deeper inside her. He leaned down and kissed her as she let out a moan into his mouth. As he thrusted himself he ran his hands against her face. He began to tap her in the face as he thrusted himself inside her. He could feel her hole open as he went harder. She moaned as he moved his fingers into her mouth.

She could give just as much as he did. She bit down on his fingers as he gave it to her harder. He let out a grunt. "Fuck Peach" he grunted. She was wet and he was ready. She started to shake. She let out a moan as he pulled out and cummed over her smooth pussy.

He collapsed next to her. This time was even better than the first. Peach smiled. She thought that this man could help her get over Mario and get back at Rosalina and Wario had the same intentions.

* * *

Mario and Rosalina got back to the trailer park. Mario slammed the door as they entered.

"Can you be any louder?" Rosalina angrily asked.

"He just took off with her" Mario stated, ignoring her. "He should keep his hands off things that aren't his" Mario said.

"Do you want to touch something that can be yours?" Rosalina asked noticing an opportunity. She smiled as she propped herself up on the counter. She opened her legs revealing to him that she wasn't wearing any underwear. He raised his eyebrows and crept over to her. He kissed her. She moaned bracing herself against the cabinet. Mario held her legs open. He rubbed his hands against her thighs. He felt her opening. She was already wet. He smiled as he inserted a finger inside her. She jolted with pleasure. He slid his finger back and fourth before inserting another. She moaned as she raised herself up on the cabinet.

"You're ready for this?" he asked before kissing her against. His pants were unzipped. She felt his cock slip between his fingers and enter inside her. He began to jerk himself as he thrusted himself inside her. It didn't take long before he was releasing himself. He pulled his cock out. He shot on her. He was spent.

She smiled pulling her dress down. "Did that make you feel any better?"

"It did the job, I guess. I'm going to bed" he said exiting the kitchen. Rosalina stayed there propped on the counter trying to figure out what just happened.

* * *

Daisy arrived home.

"Luigi, you're home" she said walking in. "I'm so happy" she said hugging him.

"Actually, I just came back for a change of clothes. I'm going back out" he informed her kissing her on the cheek.

"Oh, okay" she said as the front door slammed. She was left alone in the quiet apartment. She finally moved. She placed her bag on the end table. It tipped and fell. "Of course" she said kneeling over. She piled the items back into the bag. The business card Waluigi gave her was on the floor. She picked it up. "Luigi's never home but…" she thought to herself. "Maybe…" she said to herself weighing her options.

* * *

Mario was passed out on the bed. Rosalina walked in. She observed the small round man before leaving the room. She went into the living room. She plopped on the couch and stared at her luggage.

Peach laid next to Wario staring at the ceiling. Was she making the right decision?

Daisy made her decision. She picked up her cell phone and dialed the number on the card.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank-you so much to all the reviews and the favorites and alerts! Sorry for the extended break but Peaches is back and better than ever. Enjoy!

Chapter Eleven:

The next morning Peach strolled out of Wario's lavish home. She was second-guessing her decision to finally leave Mario. He had his hands full with Rosalina, literally. Peach couldn't help but think Mario thinking Rosalina was better than her in almost every way. Next thing she noticed she found herself outside of the trailer park.

The cheap torn up crisscross metal fence ran around the entire park. She looked at the wide opening in the front of the park. Dirt paths and weeds ran to the several different small metal homes. Peach looked up to the top of the dirt hill where Bowser resided. Moving boxes. Was Bowser leaving the park?

"Hey!" Peach said as she sashayed her way over.

"Peach…"

After a long silence. " So, you're moving are you?" she asked the burly man.

"Yea, I wanted to tell you about that but you weren't home" he explained.

"Well, this isn't really my home anymore" she revealed to him. Bowser looks puzzled at her. "Long, non important story" she says.

Bowser tapes some boxes up. "Do you want to come with me?" he asks the statuesque blonde.

"What, really?" The look in her eyes showed off way more excitement than she wanted to let on.

"Just until you get back on your feet" Bowser said after a pause.

"Oh, of course" she recovers. "Yea, actually no. I'm in a transitional period now. I don't think to much moving around would be good" she claims. "Can I give you a going away present?' she asks.

He looks at his watch. "I have a few minutes to kill." Next thing they know, they are collapsed on the carpeted floor of his trailer. Bowser towers over her as he kisses her soft pink lips. He slides his tongue into her mouth. Peach pulls his white tank off revealing his muscular chest. She pushes against his hard body, pushing him on his back. She climbs on top of her big black lover. She straddles him but not before pulling her shorts down. His sweat pants giving her easier access.

She starts to rub her ass against his boxers. She could feel him get bigger against her. Bowser grunts. She pushes herself up slightly as he pulls his cock out and presses it against her. She jolts slightly. She moans as she lowers herself. His cock goes deeper inside her tight hole. Bowser grunts with pleasure. She starts to rotate her hips back and fourth. Bowser runs his hands up her tank and cups her breasts. She moans leaning back as she starts a rhythm with her body. She continues to go harder as he squeezes her firm breasts.

He slides his arms around her, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. He pulls her into him. He buries his face in her breasts. She could feel his mouth and tongue slide across her nipple as he thrusts himself inside her. Peach starts to shake, she starts to lose control of her body. Bowser smiles. He loves to feel the tall petite woman lose herself against his hard muscular body. He continues to push inside her. They both get close to finishing when.

"Hola Senor" a small Mexican man says swinging the door opened. "Dios mio" he exclaims seeing the naked blonde on top of his employer. "Triste! Triste! Me so sorry!" he says running out of the house.

Peach giggles as she falls beside Bowser. "Well, that killed the moment" Bowser says getting up. "That's my moving man" Bowser explains.

A few moments later Peach and Bowser exit the trailer. The tiny Mexican man stands outside by the boxes with his hand blocking his face. Peach quickly walks past him going towards the park exit. Bowser grins as he watches her ass. Suddenly the thought of never seeing the tall blonde again ran through his mind.

* * *

The doorbell rings. The doorbell rings once more. Daisy runs over tying a microfiber robe around her. "Hello" she says opening the door.

"Well, isn't that attractive" Waluigi says staring at her in the bulky robe.

"What are you doing here? I called you hours ago" she states.

"Yea, hun. I'm sorry about that. Things come up" he said.

"By this time my boyfriend can be home" she informs him.

"Doesn't that make it more exciting?" he says raising an eyebrow walking towards her. The door closes behind him. "Don't you think?" he asks as he unties the robe. He pulls the robe open to discover a completely naked Daisy. "That's more like it" he says smiling at the nude woman.

He kisses Daisy as he pulls his jacket off. He then pulls his shirt off revealing his hairy chest. He kisses her again as he unbuckles his pants. He pulls his pants down revealing his underwear or lack there of. She looks down and smiles. "Suck it" he demands the brunette woman.

She lowers herself. She places his cock in her mouth. She slowly moves her head down. He moans running his hands down his own body. He wraps his fingers around the base of his cock as she twirls her tongue around it. He moans as he rubs himself slightly. Waluigi was known to keep breaking his own record. This time it had to last though. He pulled Daisy up and pushed her down on the couch.

He goes down on his knees and pushes her legs open. His face falls into her pussy. He buries his head down as his tongue disappears inside her. She rubs her fingers against herself as he twirls his tongue inside her. She moans louder and louder as he slides a finger inside her. Her body jolts as he fingers the thick woman. Her body shakes as he pushes his mouth harder against her. Daisy finishes against him.

"That was amazing" Daisy said. This is the first time she ever finished that quickly. Waluigi was skilled when it came to his tongue. "Did you finish too?" Daisy asked the mustached man. He just smiled at her much to embarrassed to admit he finished sooner than he was willing to admit.

* * *

Rosalina stood in the kitchen with her chic hairstyle and turquoise clothing. Mario stepped out from the bedroom and watched the platinum blonde. He soon reconsidered his decision regarding the golden blonde Peach as he watched over Rosalina. But he knew something that could take his mind off missing the "classy" Peach. He walked over behind Rosalina and rubbed against her.

"What's gotten into you?" she said giggling.

"Hopefully I can be what gets into you" he says pushing his hips against her ass. He kisses her neck. She moves her head to the side wrapping her arm around his neck. He nibbles on her neck. She moans as she feels his bulge against her firm tight ass. She hears his zipper unzip as he bites gently on her neck. He runs his hands up her thigh, pushing her dress up. She feels his naked cock press against her. Suddenly he pushes her down against the counter. Her ass high in the air. Her dress pushed up around her back.

She feels him rub his cock against her hole. She moans with anticipation. Without further ado he rams his cock through her walls. She moans with burning pleasure, almost slipping from the counter. She grips the counter corners as he continues to slam into her. He shoves his cock deeper inside her. His hands grip onto her hips as he continues to push into her. The sound of him smashing into her ass made her more wet allowing him to slide easily into her. Mario couldn't control himself anymore.

"Fuck" he grunted as he released himself inside her. He cummed quickly inside her. He pulled out with cum dripping off his cock. "I'm cleaning up" he said disappearing into the bedroom leaving Rosalina propped against the counter with her dress held high.

* * *

Peach arrived back at Wario's after giving Bowser his going away present. She looked over his enormous abode. Despite her short shorts and jersey styled pouf she felt like a princess walking into her castle.

* * *

After Waluigi left, Daisy was left alone. She cleaned up around the house. She went into the bedroom, walking past the floor length mirror. "Am I gaining weight?" she asked herself. She disrobed and analyzed her naked body. She felt her stomach and below. She knew her body was about to change and was worried about just how long she could keep it a secret.

* * *

Sorry for the Spanish words. I tried my best. Sorry about the accents. The program wouldn't allow them.


End file.
